The Will To Protect
by Illusions4738
Summary: It is strange the things that happen to us for seemingly no reason, can instantly evoke the most change. My name is Charles Pierce, and I am a girl contrary to my name, this is the tale of how I came to be the person I am now, how I lived, how I risked my life and how I fell in love with the one person who always seemed to be against me. I hope you enjoy it
1. Prologue - Extraordinary Normality

Prologue - Extraordinary Normality

Imagine the most normal and boring day you can think of. Yes that was the day my letter arrived. Just as I have the ability to make the most normal things in life extraordinarily awkward and uncomfortable, life for me has a way of making the most normal things in life either even more boring or somewhat extraordinary.

It's safe to say that I have a high tolerance for strange happenings and things that are somewhat extraordinary, you see I am a witch, by every sense of the word...Ok, maybe not every sense, I do not have a pointy nose or green skin, nor do I cackle hysterically. Although I do pull off a pretty good psychotic laugh however, but that is beside the point.

I believe by this point that I may aswell introduce myself. That is of course implying that you haven't lost interest in what I'm saying and left by now. My name is Charles, Charles Pierce. And before you say that Charles is a guys name, it can infact be used as a girls name like in my instance...just not very often.

I am 11 years old and have pale skin, bright turquoise eyes and blonde, almost white pixie cut styled hair. Hair and eyes that recognise me as a member of the nobel Pierce family, A pureblood family of witches and Wizards, honoured throughout time. A fact I hated, we never tried to keep our blood muggle free but we all just happened to fall in love with other witches and wizards. Something that many people seem to forget.

But back to the story, my letter arrived on just another normal day. I woke up, made breakfast, ate breakfast and there it was. Just lying there.

Naturally I knew what it was, my entire family was composed of witches and wizards. So it was safe to say I had been waiting for this day for years.

I remember slowly I had picked it up, before calling my mum and dad. My call sounded urgent so it wasn't a surprise they came running.

"Charles! Charles Dear whats the matter?" My mother had cried running into the room, carrying my little sister with her. I t was obvious my mother had just woken up, she hadn't even brushed her hair. My father soon followed a wild look in his eyes, questioning the exact same thing.

I'd held my letter out to them and their eyes had widened, so had my little sisters. Even at the age of 4 she could comprehend what this meant. All of them looked so proud, all because of a bit of paper, but then again so was I.

It is strange the things that happen to us for seemingly no reason, can instantly evoke the most change.

I apologize for not explaining myself further but I imagine you may first want to continue reading my tale. After all, I enjoyed experiencing it.

Also please, forgive my impatience and fast pace, but I Charles Pierce would like to tell you the tale of how I came to be the person I am now, how I lived, how I risked my life and how I fell in love with the one person who always seemed to be against me. I hope you enjoy it just as I did.

AN - Please tell me how I've done so far. I'd be very interested to know if people want to read more. Wishing the best.

Illusions.


	2. Chapter 1 - Introductions

Chapter 1 - Introductions

"Awwww, Your so cute!" I exclaimed in a exited voice, using my index finger to gently stroke behind the ear of the pure white kitten infront of me, it's fur as soft as silk against the soft yet rough texture of skin on my finger tips.

I was in love.

I felt something wrap themselves around my leg and knew instantly that it was my younger sister, she did this when she couldn't climb on my back or have me hold her.

"Hey Flo." I said softly, using my other hand to rub the top of her head. It was funny how alike my actions were to both the kitten and my sister.

"See anwything you like, Chwarles?" She asked brightly, obviously not being able to see the kitten. Then again the height of a four year old could often be restricting.

"Yes!" I said brightly "A little kitten. She's right here."

My sister Flora looked up, with alittle pout on her face, reading what it meant I stopped stroking the kitten to pick her up. The kitten looked rejected and alittle confused, it made my heart warm. I had to have this kitten.

I placed my arms under the arms of my sisters small body and lifted her until she was happily resting with her legs wrapped round my waist and her arms around me. I held her against me with one hand and used the other to hold my hand out to the kitten, it was so small that if it sat up straight the kitten could almost fit on my hand, which is exactly what it did.

I watched her eyes light up, The bright blue which hadn't quite changed into the turquoise of our family, alive and full of wonder, as such the eyes of one so young. Flora reached a small hand out showing me she wanted to stroke the kitten. I lifted the sitting cat up with my hand and over to my sisters eager one. To my surprise the kitten started to walk along my arm, it's steps light and delicate, before jumping onto my shoulder and burying itself in my jade green scarf. It's head popping out, between the folds of fabric.

My sister and I giggled slightly at the kittens antics, Flora's hand moved over and gently placed it atop of the snow kittens head, it began purring just as it had done with me.

It was decided, I was going to buy this kitten.

With my mind made up I began to walk up to the counter, sister in arms and kitten on shoulder to buy my new cat. The kitten looked back over at the area which I had taken her from, almost as if she wanted to jump off and run back there.

'She's probably got a toy or something in there.' I reasoned, 'If that's the case we can just go back for it after.'

"Can I get this one please?" I announced, ringing the bell on the counter with my free hand, the chimes pleasant ringing still sounding in my ears.

An elderly witch came to serve me, she appeared to be in her 70's or so and was wearing dark blue robes with a kind hearted smile plastered to her face. It reached her eyes, they were a kind light brown.

"Ahhhh!" She said, her voice full of warmth and fascination, "You want her."

I nodded eagerly, just as an exited child would. "Yes, I love her."

"I'm surprised she warmed up to you, she and her brother tend to keep to themselves." The old witch explained and I felt a skelf of surprise.

"Brother?" I questioned, my gaze moving to the snow kitten wrapped in the scarf on my shoulder.

'Was that why she was looking back?'

"Yes, the black kitten in the area where you found this one, they are very protective of one another. They don't like to be separated you see." The shopkeeper continued causing me to give a small gasp. That's why the white one was looking back as I walked over here.

With another decision made, I quickly lowered Flora to the ground before looking back at the shop keeper. "I'll just be a moment."

I ran quickly over to the area of the shop that I had found the white kitten in, and there I'm guessing the kittens brother was. Both of the cats had violet blue eyes but instead of white, this kitten was pure black in contrast to it's sister.

I held my hand out to this kitten and it came over to me slowly, before spotting it's sister on my shoulder. It them rubbed it's head against my hand before running up my arm like the white one had, this time however, unlike it's sister the black kitten began to clamber onto my head. It felt funny to have it on my head but right at the same time.

I began to ran back, marveling these cats and their balance as I swift fully avoided the people in the naturally busy shop.

"I'll take both of them!" I announced slamming my hands onto the counter as I returned. Flora jumped slightly at my antics and the shopkeeper smiled, glancing at the kitten first on my shoulder and then on the top of my head.

"That will be 2 galleons and 4 sickles please." she said, and I pulled out my money.

"Can I also get 2 packets of Magical Mary's cat treats and a blue cat bed big enough for both of them once they've grown." I said pulling out my money. Flora nodded probably not quite sure of what I was asking, youth was bliss after all.

The witch nodded and went to gather the items I'd asked for.

I reached hand above my head and felt the black cat purr against my hand. It wasn't long before the witch returned with my items and placed them in a bag. I gave her my money and thanked her. Flora then took the hand which I wasn't holding my bag and we began to walk out of the pet store.

To say the least I was happy with my purchase.

"Are you gowing to name them?" Flora asked looking up at me. I gave her a quick nod, smile plastered on my face. Truthfully I had already come up with some names while I was buying them.

"I've decided to call the black one Kuro and the white one Shiro." I told my sister, before holding my hand up to the kittens. "How do you like that? " I asked the newly named kittens, in response Kuro raised his head and purred against my hand again, it appeared he had developed a habit of doing that. But I didn't mind. I dropped my eyes over to Shiro but she was curled up with her head buried in the scarf.

'Awwwwww. She's so cute...and so small. They both are. I can't wait to show my parents.'

Speaking of which...

"Flora, where are mum and dad?" I asked my sister, looking down at her. She stopped surveying the busy shops and stalls of Diagon ally and looked up at me.

"They said they were gowing to the bank." She said airily before averting her gaze back to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour.

"Well I guess we should get going then." I said and I swear I could feel my little sister slump in disappointment. I was obvious she wanted some ice-cream.

I pretended to consider it before turning to her. "Want to go and get some ice-cream?" I suggested and Flora's eyes lit up.

"Yes Please Sissy." She exclaimed and I smiled at her. I truly did spoil my sister sometimes.

We both made our way over to the Parlour and went inside. There were many less people in here than in the rest of the street. Something which I was happy for. I wasn't very fond of crowds.

I walked up to the counter thankful for there to be no que and gazed in dreamily as the selections of ice-cream. I noticed Flora doing the same.

After quickly making up my mind I addressed my sister.

"So what do you want Flora?"

She looked over to me and then back at the ice-cream and then repeated the process before pointing at 2 different flavours.

"Can I have that one and that one?" She said cutely and pointed to a container of hot pink ice cream and then a bright orange one.

"Ok Flora." I said and ringed the bell on the counter, The shops on Diagon ally really did love their bells.

The bell quickly gained the attention of a young male employee around the age of 19 wearing red robes and an apron.

"And what can I do for you?" He asked kindly looking down at Flora and then at me. I saw the counterman gaze at Kuro on my head before looking at me again.

"2 Ice-creams please!" I announced pulling out my money and placing it on the counter.

"And what flavours would you like?" He asked and I watched him as he took 2 cones and walked towards the freezer with the tubs of Ice-cream.

I hesitated reading the labels of my sisters chosen flavours before answering. I have to know what they are after all.

"For her, I said gesturing at Flora "Strawberry Bubblegum and Tropical Burst. And for me Vanilla and Mint chocolate chip."

What can I say, I have a love for those flavours.

I then watched as the man scooped up each flavour, the ice-cream curling in the scooper, quickly but never quite quick enough.

After about 30 seconds however the man was finished and handing me and Flora our Ice-cream. She looked so happy. And for that I felt happy too.

I paid the man the due amount of money and turned around, taking a lick of my ice-cream. It was delicious. The Vanilla was beautifully thick and creamy with that soft comforting taste, so was the mint with the slightly sharp mint kicking in after the cool of the vanilla.

After Flora was happily licking away at her ice-cream, I took her hand once more and lead her out of the Parlour so we could head after our parents to the bank. It was very busy on Diagon Ally today but I suppose that in the run up to the school year it was as to be expected.

I then turned right with my sister, trying not to trip over my own feet whilst carrying 2 kittens, a bag and an Ice-cream, before beginning to walk towards Gringotts the Wizard Bank, eating my Ice-cream whilst I did so.

Within a few moments the towering white building lay in front of my eyes, it's crooked pillars making the structure look like it was leaning at an angle. The words 'Gringotts Bank' imprinted in Gold over the entrance.

Determined not to keep my parents waiting I lead my sister and I into the bank.

Surprisingly it didn't take that long to find my Parents as they were waiting in the front of the main hall. I then walked briskly up to him with my sister in hand and cats on head and shoulder. My parents were standing with several bags around them, and were glancing around the hall every few moments. I guess they were looking for us.

My father was the one to spot the 2 of us first and broke into a smile when he did so, Before staring quizzically at what was on my head.

As I walked up to my parents he voiced his confusion. "Charles dear, what is that on your head?"

I giggled abit before telling him. "His name is Kuro, I bought him and his sister Shiro. She's hiding in my scarf. After all, you said we could take pets to Hogwarts."

And sure enough my father lowered his gaze to my shoulder and saw the little white bundle tucked up in my scarf. He then proceeded to smile, as did my mother when she saw the kittens, before leaning her hand out to stroke each kittens head in turn.

I then glanced at each of my parents in turn.

My father was a tall man with light brown hair and green eyes, he looked very much a man of sophistication and the class of which the Pierce family was. But he was brave and loyal and had a warm heart. He was every much the loving family father that you hear about in story books. I knew that, and I was extremely happy and grateful for it.

My mother on the other hand radiated a sort of Ice-Queen aura about her. She was the head of the Pierce family, when my father had married her he had married into the family and took her last name so she could keep her title.

She had the same hair colour as me, the pale ice-coloured blonde, but hers was long and wavy. She had the same eyes aswell, the bright turquoise of the Pierce family lineage. There could be times that she could be cold and manipulative but she was almost always kind and warm like my father. And they were the two people I knew in this world who could never find another person to love more than each-other. I wished to one day find love as powerful and strong as theirs.

Their names were Hayden and Inderia Pierce, and they were my parents. Two of the people I loved most in this world.

"So thats where you've been." My mother said looking at the kittens once more before her eyes darted to the ice-creams in me and Flora's hands. "And then you made alittle detour." She observed amused.

"It was yummy, I said in my defence "And Flora was the one that wanted it. I thought I would be nice."

My father chuckled at my reply before gesturing to the backs surrounding both him and my mother...and now me too I guess.

"We managed to get most of your school supplies while you were browsing." He informed me matter of factly, with a hint of amusement in his words. "We made sure to get plenty of your potions materials because we know how much you enjoy potions."

It was true. I did.

My mother then continued, "Not only that, but Severus is expecting you to do extremely well in his classes given that he's been teaching you potions since you could first stir a cauldron."

I smiled and nodded. I really did love making potions, almost as much as I loved flying and quidditch.

My mother was good friends with the potions master a Hogwarts, Severus Snape. They had both been in Slytherin when they were at school together and therefore has known each other for a long time.

My mother had been in Slytherin which was normal, if not expected from the next head of the Pierce family. Not only that, but she possessed many of the Slytherin characteristics. She was cunning and sly and Resilient, but she was a very nice and kind person aswell, and not one to be tempted by the dark arts regardless of the Slytherin reputation. I possessed many of my mothers characteristics aswell and everyone expected me to be welcomed into Slytherin when I arrived at Hogwarts. So was Snape for that matter, he was looking forward to having me in his house as he already knew me so well.

I also was looking forward to it as I wanted to keep up the family's Slytherin lineage aswell.

But back to the discussion with my parents.

"Is there anything that we haven't got yet?" I asked gazing up at my mother who gave me a knowing smile.

"Theres just one thing dear." She announced and I could feel my curiosity levels rising.

"What is it?" I then asked excitedly, trying with all my might not to bob up and down in anticipation.

As you can tell, back then I was a rather excitable child.

"Well..." she began exchanging a look with my father "We'll go get it for you, if you go down and take our heirloom wand from the vault."

I nodded eagerly, and rummaged around in my pocket for the copy I had of our family key.

"I'll go do that then." I said and quickly ran off to go ask one of the goblins to take me to the Vault.

I felt my parents gaze rest upon me for a few more moments before they picked up the bags that surrounded them and left with Flora. I should have given them Kuro and Shiro to look after but decided against running after them. After all I would just need to hold onto them tightly whilst I was on my way to the vault.

However, in my excitement of looking for a Goblin I didn't notice that I'd bumped into someone, not until Kuro slid of my head and into my arms.

"Ohhh Kuro!" I exclaimed peering down at my kitten to see if he was alright, Shiro seemed to be doing the same.

It was only then that I heard someone apologizing to me and turned round to face them. The person who I'd bumped into was a boy my age, he was probably here to withdraw money for school supplies. The boy was skinny and had scruffy jet black hair. His eyes were green, and he looked eerily familiar. It also wasn't until then that I noticed he had a lightening shaped scar on his forehead and that was when I realised it. I almost dropped Shiro in surprise.

I couldn't believe it. I was staring at...

Harry Potter.

o

o

o

o

o

AN - So what did you all think? I should say I'm finding it really difficult to write in the point of View of an 11 year old, so please bear with me.

Thinks will begin speeding my to the main storyline soon, but I needed to see her getting her school supplies, I felt like it had to be done.

Also what do you think of Charles so far.

As always read on and review.

Illusions.


	3. Chapter 2 - Baby Steps

Chapter 2 - Baby Steps

AN - Due to plot reasons I am changing Flora's age to 6. That way when Charles is in 6th year, Flora will come to Hogwarts.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

You know one of those things that you are always told is rude, and that you should never do? One of them being starring. It's safe to say that I completely and utterly disregarded this teaching...and Stared at this boy. I don't quite know for how long. It wasn't until he spoke that I snapped out of my trance.

"I'm terribly sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized and which I apologized right back.

What can I say, manners was something that mother drilled into me from a young age.

"Oh no. I'm the one who should be sorry, I was being stupid and wasn't aware enough of my surroundings."

I smiled at the boy in apology and thankfully he smiled back.

"My names Harry." He began, holding his hand out to me and my smile grew "Harry Potter."

"And I'm Charles." I said taking his hand in a firm shake "Charles Pierce."

I watched Harry's eyebrows crease in slight confusion and I knew what he was going to say next.

"Charles?" He repeated slowly and I nodded. Here it comes. "Isn't that usually a boys name?"

This time it was my turn to repeat. "Usually. But not always."

He nodded once more and we dropped our hands, I noticed his eyes glance from Shiro to Kuro and back to me again.

It was only then that I also noticed Mr Potter had another person with him. He was very very tall, and wide. He wore a light greyish brown overcoat that looked like it had seen better days. The man had very dark black hair, and lots of it. He had a mane of black curls encompassing the majority of his face, save his eyes, nose and cheeks. The man also sported a bushy moustache and a wild unruly beard, of which I suspect must repel every comb it came across.

I had never seen such a large man in my life and I got the feeling that to a less observant person he would seem rather intimidating, but not to me. As I gazed into his eyes what I saw was nothing but kindness, sincerity and good intentions.

His voice when he spoke showed the same emotions in his eyes, even past the rough tone.

"So you're the latest edition of the Pierces?"

The tone was joking but I nodded all the same.

"Yes. And you are, if you don't mind me asking?"

The last thing I wanted to do was give my name to a stranger as big as him. No matter what I could see in his eyes.

He smiled before replying "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

Of Course.

I could feel my face light up "I know you. My parents spoke of you. You were the one that picked my father up like a pillow and carried him to the headmaster to receive detention when he tried to sneak into the forbidden forest."

The man, Hagrid laughed. "I remember Hayden all right, and your mother. Good people them. I suppose you're here to get your Hogwarts supplies like young Harry here?"

I nodded.

So I was right, it also seems like he'll be in my year aswell. Thats nice.

"I am Sir. I just need my wand now." I answered, remembering my manners once more.

"Well.." Hagrid said with a smile, "I best not keep you, I guess we have stuff to buy aswell."

I knew that it was time that they went on their way and once more I nodded.

I needed to stop nodding so much.

I turned to Harry and bowed my head slightly. "It was and honour meeting you Mr Potter, I hope that we can be friends at Hogwarts."

Harry seemed lightly perturbed at my choice of words but grinned at me. "It was an honour meeting you too Charles. I hope that we do become friends at Hogwarts."

"It was nice to meet you too. Miss Pierce." Hagrid said before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and beginning to lead him away.

I smiled once more and turned to walk the other way, waving back slowly. They didn't see however.

I sighed. Who would of thought that I'd meet Harry Potter today of all people.

I love happenings like this.

...But back to finding a Goblin.

Spotting one I walked up to him slowly. Careful not to bump into anymore people and disturb my now sleeping cats.

I pulled out my key as I neared him and cleared my throat.

The goblin barely came up to my waist, he had the normal pointy ears and nose, with a light scowl on his face. I guess it was normally set that way. His dark grey eyes were slightly narrowed and if I wasn't so used to them then I would have found them slightly scary. Flora did, but then again she was only 6.

"Excuse me Sir." I said politely and the goblin looked at me "I would like to collect something from the Pierce family vault."

He studied me intently before holding out his hand "Do you have your key?"

"Yes." I responded without hesitation and held it out to him. The goblin took it and inspected it, looking for any fault.

Standard procedure. I was used to it.

"This way." The goblin inclined and I followed him eagerly. I love the ride down to the family vault. Although I had to make sure I kept a tight hold onto Kuro and Shiro this time.

As I approached the cart, I lifted Kuro off my head, and amazingly the kitten didn't even wake up. He must be a deep sleeper. Shiro on the other hand was awake and clinging to my other hand the minute I raised it to hold her in my arms with her brother.

The goblin climbed into the front of the cart and I did the same but at the back.

The metal was cold against my skin. I silently wished that I was wearing trousers instead of shorts and boots, but knew I wouldn't mind in a few moments as the cart began moving.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat, making sure Kuro and Shiro were secure in my arms.

The cart slowly began to pick up speed and the cool wind brushed with increasing speed across my cheeks. I loved this feeling and it was one I relished in. It was why I loved this ride so much, it almost made me feel as if I was flying. Flying being one of my top 5 favourite things of all time.

However all too soon the ride was over and the cart stopped. I opened my eyes and looked to my right, sure enough the family vault rested before my eyes.

I clambered out of the cart to hear the goblin announce "Vault 804."

Kuro climbed quickly back on my head while Shiro did the same, sensing that they were in no danger for the present moment.

"Key Please." The goblin asked and I reached into my pocket before handing it to him.

Upon taking the key he turned it into the lock. The familiar twisting and clicking of the metal enchanted locks greeted me, before the creek of the door joining in the barrage of sounds.

"Here we are." The goblin said and I took a step forward as the door opened. Mountains of glittering gold met my eyes, the odd jew poking it's royal head out from its metallic sunshine blanket. I could see a few old paintings in here aswell, my family like to collect art so we had to store it somewhere. I could see embroidered boxes filled to the brim with necklaces, earrings and bracelets, the precious gems glistening to be worn in the torch light.

But I wasn't looking for any of that. I knew my objective.

I moved my eyes left to right, looking for it. Given how aware I was of the contents of the vault I spotted it quickly.

It remained in a very old black wooden box that had somehow managed to retain it's shine over the 137 years since it's creation.

I walked over to the box and let my fingers drift across the smooth wood. On the lid of the box was a silver serpent carved into it, a symbol of both the contents of the box and the Pierce family history.

"12.5 inches" I muttered under my breath "Made of yew with a Basilisk fang at it's core."

The last person who paired with this wand was my great, great Grandfather, when he had been the head of the Pierce family. Every generation, every Pierce child was presented with this wand to test whether the wand and witch or wizard were compatible or not. The bets running in my family and their friends were 6:1 that I would be compatible with the wand.

Everyone thought so, I was the next in line head of the Pierce family, the proud blood of my ancestors flowed through my veins every second. According to everyone I also had the aptitudes of a true slytherin and was expected to be welcomed into the house. Uncle Severus...Yes I sometimes call him that to annoy him, said he was looking forward having me in his house. He even promised to bend the rules and let me on the house Quidditch team as soon as I arrived.

The thought almost made me smile and I closed my eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, I had a lot of pressure from those around me to do well. Not only that but I wanted to exceed those expectations and make my family proud of me.

The first step was to be compatible with this wand.

The second join slytherin house at Hogwarts.

And the third...well I hadn't quite figured that out yet.

I lifted the box up into my hand and opened my eyes. I was determined. I could do this. I will make them proud of me. It all starts with little baby steps.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

AN - So what do you think so far? I also want to thank everyone who reviewed to my last chapter I really appreciate it.


End file.
